


Fight Over Dominance

by Schmutzkralle



Series: Dom Jisoo Rise [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dom Jisoo Rise, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Dom/Dom, Grinding, M/M, Pushing the hard stan Jisoo agenda, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yes this is happening, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/pseuds/Schmutzkralle
Summary: Joshua just wanted to sleep.Unfortunately is his best friend a pain in the ass.





	Fight Over Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Don't repost this work anywhere.
> 
> Enjoy!

It is way too early as Joshua hears a very familiar voice right besides his ear.  
„Are you planning to steal all the subs away? Mh?”  
„Ugh Jeonghan, fuck off” He tries to pull the cover over his head but too late: his best friend already sits on his back, trapping the cover and Joshua.  
„I’m serious. What do you have planned?”  
Joshua can’t withhold a groan. He loves his best friend, he really does. But Jeonghan is also a massive pain in the ass.  
He turns underneath Jeonghan to look him in his eyes. The gaze that encounters him is full of list.  
The other one has definitely something planned.  
But it needs always two people to play a game. So let’s play.  
„What do you mean? You know I have nothing planned. It just kinda happened…”  
His tone is nearly arrogant and it works almost like he would turn on a switch inside Jeonghan’s brain. A pout encounters him.  
„That isn’t nice Joshuji. Here I was all along fucking outside of the group and you just…”  
Joshua has to smile.  
„Well it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. You were fucking outside of the group?”  
With that he takes Jeonghan’s hands and flips the situation. The older one looks good beneath him and the surprised expression tops it all off.  
But it wouldn’t be Jeonghan if he would just surrender without a fight.  
„Oh Joshuji, so dominant… And of course I fucked outside of the group. Did you not?”  
Joshua leans in, places his mouth right besides his ear.  
„No… I’m a good boy.”  
„Nobody who knows you more than 10 seconds believes you that. You know that, right?”  
You can hear the smirk clearly in Jeonghan’s voice.  
„I mean… Would a good boy just sit on his friend like that?”  
Before Joshua even can answer, the older one takes advantage of the distraction and buries him again.  
This time he doesn’t just sit on him, he also places his forearms right besides Joshua’s head and cages him in.  
He can’t even react because Jeonghan traps him in a demanding kiss.  
The older one is playing with him, biting his lower lip, licking his mouth, fighting with his tongue and disappearing in the next second again.  
The pace is fast and Joshua keeps up, tries to fight back.  
As they both run out of air they finally break apart. Panting they stare in each other’s eyes.  
Jeonghan begins to speak first.  
„I heard you haven’t even fucked them. But right now you’re hard as hell. Jisoo… Could it be that this is turning you on?”  
No lie there, Joshua is really hard. But it’s not just him.  
„Don’t act like you’re not hard too.”  
To proof his point he lets his hand wander beneath Jeonghan’s boxers and pumps his dick a few times really firmly.  
Like a house of cards the older one loses his posture and almost collapses on him.  
That is not enough. Joshua tries to get more reactions, to push the other one even more.  
His grip around the cock gets more rough and the stroking becomes aggressive.  
A small moan escapes Jeonghan’s lips. „You fucker.”  
„Oh? You like pain, mh?”  
Like as on cue Jeonghan snaps back into reality and into the situation he’s in.  
„Joshuji… So good to me…” And grinds hard down on him.  
The actions have a strong effect on him.  
And so this game comes into begin of mutual teasing each other’s dicks where Joshua lets his hand pump hardly and Jeonghan uses his ass to put pressure on him.  
Jeonghan is not someone who asks for permission.  
He acts like he wants. When he wants to bite Joshua’s shoulder, he bites Joshua’s shoulder.  
And Joshua isn’t sure how much he likes that. Or he’s just not used to it because his cock likes it very much.  
His other hand is busy kneading the other’s ass and simultaneously guiding him how he should move, how he needs the movements on his dick.  
„I didn’t think you were so dominant. But even now, when you’re lying underneath me, you’re still trying to get me how you want it.”  
Jeonghan sets himself up and leans back on Joshua’s dick, using all of his weight.  
And starts moving again.  
But Joshua wouldn’t be Joshua if he would break that easily.  
„How can’t I be dominant? You are here like a good cockslut on me, half naked and riding my dick.”  
He adjusts his strokes to Jeonghan’s rhythm, letting him decide the speed.  
„See how good you are? You’re fucking literally my fist for me.”  
„You are the one who lies there and lets me fuck him, Joshuji.”  
„Just because you fuck me doesn’t it mean I’m submitting to you, Hannie.”  
„But you look really, really hot right now. Bottom is a good position for you.”  
„You’re the one on my cock, don’t forget that. And now be a good slut and cum for me, Hannie.”  
Joshua notices that Jeonghan’s movement have been speeding up while they were fighting. As if the argument just makes him more even more horny.  
„I would cum all over you, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
„Hannie. I said you cum. Now.”  
„Oh jeez, you’re demanding” is the last interjection before his best friend almost stops his motions and starts to disperse his semen all over Joshua’s hand.  
No sound comes out of Jeonghan, just his eyes are closed and his head snaps back.  
Josh tries to assist and to milk him through his orgasm. A few drips land on his shirt.  
„Such a good slut. I wasn’t sure if you would really come on command but here we are.”  
„Could you wait with your evaluation until we’re done at least?” The older one still hasn’t caught his breath properly.  
„We are done. And I think we should get going” says Joshua with a look on the watch.  
Suddenly Jeonghan is back in his element: „We are not done. I won’t let you go with that boner. Come on, take your clothes off.”  
„What do you have in mind?”  
„Trust me. No, I won’t make you my bottom today. Relax.”  
The weight comes off him and impatient hands pull on his clothes so that he’s naked in no time.  
„Close your eyes. Or watch me. You don’t listen to my orders anyway.”  
And Joshua decides to trust him. He lays back, supports his head with his hands and closes his eyes.  
„You have a nice cock.”  
The compliment comes surprisingly.  
„Uh, thank y-” He interrupts his answer with a yelp.  
His best friend just took his whole dick in his mouth.  
„Oh god-”  
He can hear Jeonghan chuckle. And he can sense the vibration.  
The older one is clearly trying to kill him.  
The pace of the blowjob is no sloppy, slowly one. Every move, every lick is calculated and fast.  
Jeonghan is intensifying his sucking on the cock’s head and he start to use his hands.  
Hands on his shaft, on his balls, on his thighs. They’re everywhere and they drive Joshua crazy.  
„You’re so fucking good for me Hannie. So nice on my cock. It seems you have no gag reflex”  
As he wants to answer him, Jeonghan sinks down on him again until he senses the back of his throat on his dick.  
And then Jeonghan starts to swallow.  
„Fuck-” Joshua isn’t sure what he wants to say or even if he wants to say anything.The sensations are like a flood and he gets completely carried away.  
As the other vocalist starts to lick his hole like a cat and kneads his balls it’s over for him.  
He can’t even warn his best friend anymore, so suddenly over rolls the climax him.  
Jeonghan keeps bopping his head, keeps sucking him until it almost hurts.  
„You look pretty destroyed” comments he as he releases Joshua’s dick with a satisfied grin.  
„I feel pretty fucked, yeah.” his chest rises and falls still very quickly but he moves in the bed to make space for Jeonghan „Come cuddle”  
„Are you always that cute after sex? And you do realise that you never shut up, right?”  
The questions let him blush.  
„Shut up, aftercare is important. Now come cuddle” He practically drags Jeonghan besides him.  
The older one wants to talk back but right in this moment there’s a loud knock on the door.  
Seungcheol’s loud voice gets audible: „Ey you two, we need to go. Get dressed.”  
„Oh no” Jeonghan murmurs besides him „I hope they didn’t hear us”  
Their leader clears his throat.  
„Sorry to disappoint but we kinda heard everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story then I would be delighted if you would express that with a kudos! <3
> 
> If you want to be up to date with what I write you can look [at my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/profile).
> 
> You can find me on [my main Twitter account](https://twitter.com/131holic) and on [ my hard stan Twitter](https://twitter.com/Captain_Shua).


End file.
